Broken Wings Alas Rotas
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de "El Tigre", el cual es un song fic de MannyxFrida con la cancion "Broken Wings" de Flyleaf...


**Hola a todos!! **

**Este es mi primer fic del "El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera", el cual es un pequeño song fic con la cancion "Broken Wings" de Flyleaf.**

**Espero les guste **

**PD: Como podran darse cuenta, este fic esta narrado por uno de los personajes (cuando lo lean se daran cuenta de quien), todo lo que narra lo hace en su cabeza, excepto cuando el mismo personaje indica que lo dice (o cuando aparece un guion "-"). Hago incapie en esto debido a que hay algunas partes en las que pareciera que el personaje dice las cosas cuando en realidad solo las esta pensando. **

_**Broken Wings / Alas Rotas**_

Nunca antes lo había notado, pero eres realmente atractivo. Ahora entiendo porque todas las chicas de la escuela desean salir contigo. Y es que ahora eres más maduro, más caballeroso, mas lindo, más… guapo. Has cambiado mucho, o… acaso he sido yo la que ha cambiado?? Acaso he abierto los ojos y he descubierto esas cualidades que siempre habías tenido?? Acaso al fin me he dado cuenta que te quiero?? Te quiero?? Claro que te quiero, pero de que forma?? Como amigos o como algo mas??

Vaya!! Nuevamente me has tomado de la mano y has hecho que corra a lado tuyo, esta vez, para que no perdamos un buen lugar en el cine. Adoro que me tomes de la mano, que me abraces, que estés cerca de mí, que esos lindos ojos cafés me miren de esa forma tan dulce y protectora.

Pero se perfectamente que haces todo eso porque soy tu mejor amiga… solo tu amiga…

_Thank you for being such a friendo to me/ Gracias por ser un amigo para mi_

_Oh, I pray a friendo for life/ Es decir, un amigo para toda la vida_

Que es esto?? Varias explosiones se escuchan a lo lejos. Al parecer es hora de que "El Tigre" aparezca. Giras tu hebilla y ya transformado estiras uno de tus brazos hacia mí, pidiéndome que te acompañe.

Tarde algo de tiempo, pero al fin he logrado comprender que no soy mas que un estorbo para ti cuando luchas con algún héroe o villano. Además no soporto ver que te hagan daño, más, si es por mi culpa.

Te digo que no puedo acompañarte… La razón?? Acabo de recordar que tengo mucha tarea que hacer.

Se por tu expresión que no me creíste. Claro, quien me hubiera creído??

_And have I ever told you how much your mean to me?/ ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que significas para mi?_

_Oh, you're everything to me/ OH, tu eres todo para mi_

Me he dado cuenta que te quiero, pero no de la forma que tú crees, no como un simple amigo, sino como algo más.

Te lo debería de decir?? Te debería de expresar lo que en realidad siento?? Será lo correcto?? Y que pasaría si con eso arruinara nuestra amistad?? Que pasaría si tu no sintieras lo mismo?? Pero que estoy pensando?? Claro que no sientes lo mismo que yo!! Para ti yo soy solo tu mejor amiga, como una hermana que necesita de tu protección, pero solo eso…

Aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en que pasaría si te lo dijera, la forma en que lo haría y cual posiblemente seria tu respuesta…

_I'm thinking all the time how to tell you mant I feel / Pienso todo el tiempo como decirte lo que siento_

_Contemplating phrases / Viendo las palabras precisas_

Debería de sentirme dichosa?? Es decir, estoy en el lugar que todas las chicas de la escuela desean estar. Tengo la oportunidad de verte, de hablarte, de estar contigo siempre, de vivir tus alegrías y tus tristezas, de recibir tus abrazos y tu protección…

Entonces… porque no me siento feliz?? Porque ya no me basta eso?? Vamos Frida!! Grábate esto en la cabeza: Manny es tu amigo, solo tu amigo…

Pero es muy difícil grabarme eso cuando la mitad de mi no lo desea…

- Vaya!! Me tienes que enseñar esa nueva forma de hacer la tarea…

_I'm gazing at eternity / Estoy contemplando la eternidad_

_I'm floating in serenity / Flotando con serenidad_

Me levanto sorprendida de la cama y lo primero que logro divisar es a "El Tigre" que me mira con una enorme sonrisa, quizás, satisfecho por tener la razón de que yo no me encontraba haciendo tarea como había dicho. Gira su hebilla y ahora quien se encuentra frente a mi eres tu… mi mejor amigo…

Te acercas hacia mí, tu sonrisa ha desaparecido siendo remplazada por una expresión de preocupación. Me preguntas si me ocurre algo, me preguntas la razón por la cual yo me comporto tan rara y lo unico que yo ye contesto es que no tengo idea a que te refieres…

Sabes que miento, por eso sigues insistiendo que actúo de forma extraña contigo e intentas manipularme diciendo que como tú mejor amiga tengo la obligación de contarte todo. Al parecer estas más que dispuesto a sacarme la sopa, sin importarte mis evasivas y ni los llamados constantes de mi mamá para que baje a cenar… Nada hace que te des por vencido…

Esta bien!! Quieres saber lo que me pasa?? Te lo diré!! Pero… como decírtelo??

- Frida!! Si no bajas en este mismo instante, subiré y te bajare yo misma!!

_And I am so lots for Word / Y yo estoy perdiendo las palabras_

_And I am so everwhelmed / Y yo estoy tan abrumada_

Puedo escuchar los pasos de mi mamá al subir las escaleras, en tan solo unos segundos llegara pero tu no debes de estar aquí. Logro convencerte de que este no es el momento mas apropiado para hablar, pero a cambio de que te vayas te tengo que prometer que en una hora, en el parque, te diré lo que me ocurre… Esta bien, te lo prometo…

Me sorprende que aun te encuentres esperándome, ha pesar de que han pasado 45 minutos mas de la hora que habíamos acordado, pero es solo que una hora no me basto para elegir la forma perfecta de decírtelo. Y aun no lo logro elegir…

Te observo en silencio desde unos cuantos metros atrás, mientras intento tomar valor para acercarme. Miras tu reloj y con cierta molestia te comienza a alejar poco a poco del lugar…

- Manny, espera…

_Please don't leave just yet / Por favor no te vayas aun_

_Can you stay a momento please? / ¿Puedes quedarte un momento por favor?_

Volteas y te acercas con enoja hacia mi… Pero que?? Por que me has abrazado tan de repente?? Pensé que estarías molesto conmigo??

Ya veo, temías que algo malo me hubiera pasado. No te preocupes, mírame estoy sana y salva, es solo que no me sentía lista para venir y decirte lo que me ocurre, aunque aun no lo estoy…

Porque continuas abrazándome?? Yo creo que ya es hora de que me sueltes, aunque pensándolo mejor… continúa abrazándome y no me sueltes nunca…

_We can dance together / Podemos bailar juntos_

_We can dance forever / Podemos bailar por siempre_

Te pedí que nunca me dejaras de abrazar…

- Porque tardaste tanto?? Aunque, sabes que?? No importa, solo deseo saber que te ocurre…

Manny por favor!! No me obligues a decírtelo!! No deseo saber tu respuesta, no deseo arruinar nuestra amistad por mi tonto sentimiento. Si, se que por ahora no me basta ser solo tu amiga, pero no importa, tarde o temprano aprenderé a vivir con eso, con ser solo tu amiga…

Porque insistes tanto?? Que no ves que no deseo decirte que…

- Te amo

_Under your stars, tonight / Bajos las estrellas, esta noche_

_We'll live and breathe this dream / Nosotros viviremos este sueño_

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, ignorando por completo tus peticiones de que me detenga… no deseo verte en este momento…

Corro y aun no puedo creer que mi mente me haya traicionado de esa forma, aun no puedo creer que de mis labios se hayan escapado las dos palabras que menos quería decirte.

Mis lagrimas evitan que continúe corriendo, por lo menos he logrado perderte de vista. Me acerco a una banca y me recuesto en ella sin parar de llorar, deseando que todo esto solo sea una pesadilla… Por favor, que lo sea!!

- Frida??

_So close your eyes, but don't dream too deep / Así que cierra tus ojos, pero no duermas muy profundamente_

_And please pass me some memories / Y por favor entrégame algunos recuerdos_

Escucho tu voz y lo primero que hago es levantarme e intentar correr pero esta vez tú logras detenerme… Manny suéltame!! No tengo el valor para mirarte a la cara…

Tomas mi barbilla y haces que te mire. Sonríes y me miras tiernamente… Que extraño, hay algo en esa sonrisa y en esa mirada que ocasiona que me tranquilice, que me da mucha paz…

Que haces?? Porque acercas tu cara a la mía de esa forma?? Acaso intentas besar…

_And when I fall you're undeneath / Y cuando caiga tu te enteraras_

_1000 broken hearts; carried by 1000 broken Kings / 1000 corazones rotos, alzados al vuelo por 1000 alas rotas_

- Yo también te amo, Frida…

_1000 broken Kings / 1000 alas rotas_

**_FIN_**

**Por ahora es todo lo que tengo de "El Tigre" aunque tengo varias ideas en mente para hacer algunos otros song fics y fics que consten de varios capitulos, solo me gustaria saber que les parecio este y si les interesaria que hiciera mas...**

**Agradesco a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y de dejar reviews **


End file.
